Eurydice
by dolorussven
Summary: Suatu hari, Ruby terbangun dengan kelopak bunga di mulutnya. —Ruby/Alucard. canon-setting.


eurydice.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. canon setting. fictional. angst. typo/misstypo. cliché af. character(s) death.

 **sinopsis:** suatu hari, ruby terbangun dengan kelopak bunga di mulutnya.

 **note:** judul diambil dari nama tokoh mitologi yunani, istri orpheus.

 **note2:** awalnya ini ff lesley/gossen. cuma saya ganemu bunga yang cocok buat gossen ataupun lesley. mau bikin hayagura, cuma saya ga bisa bikin plot yang bagus

 **note3:** kritik, masukan, saran, apapun itu yang ada di benak kalian waktu membaca tulisan saya sangat diapresiasi. kalo gamau juga gapapa, _enjoy the fic anyway!_

.

* * *

" _You made flowers grow in my lungs, and although they are beautiful, I can't breathe."_

—Unknown.

.

* * *

Suatu hari, Ruby terbangun dengan kelopak bunga di mulutnya.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, masih mengingau mengingat tadi malam jatah tidurnya berkurang karena Hilda datang ke rumahnya, berbincang (keras) dengan Roger—pamannya—semalaman penuh. Pamannya bilang tidak ada alkohol yang terlibat, tapi Ruby tahu betul seluk beluk dusta orang dewasa yang diludahkan ke wajah anak-anak seperti dirinya.

Ia pelan-pelan memancing keluar kelopak-kelopak bunga itu—merah, warnanya, seperti mawar—dari mulutnya. Namun semakin serius ia keluarkan, semakin banyak yang tertinggal di mulutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke kamar mandi, dan meludahkan seluruh isi mulutnya, lendir dari hidungnya mulai mengalir, demikian juga salivanya yang jatuh ke sisi bibirnya.

Kelopak bunga, layaknya mawar.

Seluruhnya.

 _Mungkin Hilda iseng_ , ia berani berpikir, namun kemungkinan tidak demikian. Hilda tidak akan berbuat iseng pada orang lain bila ia menemukan sembarang bunga; ia akan memakannya.

Ia turun dan mendapati Hilda terkulai lemas di sofa, terlelap cepat dengan botol alkohol di tangannya yang disamarkan keberadaannya dengan meletakkan kapak besar wanita perkasa itu di samping meja untuk menarik perhatian menjauh dari apa yang ada di tangannya. Ruby menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke sebelah kiri.

Di meja makan, Roger telah duduk dan menyantap makanan sisa tadi malam yang baru saja dihangatkan dengan pengkukus. Tanpa kata-kata, ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pamannya, lalu membalikkan piring porselennya agar ia bisa mengambil sarapannya.

Roger menghentikannya—ia memberikannya satu botol penuh berisi kapsul untuk ia minum terlebih dahulu. "Tadi malam kamu batuk sangat keras. Kamu yakin ingin pergi ke Nost Gal dengan kesehatan yang buruk seperti itu?"

Ia meminumnya; dua kapsul, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada pamannya, memerlihatkan kalau ia benar-benar menelannya, bukan untuk ia muntahkan keluar nanti. "Aku sudah berjanji, jadi aku harus datang." ia berhenti menyendoki makanannya saat ia merasa gatal di lehernya.

Lalu ia terbatuk.

Dari mulutnya, satu kelopak bunga melarikan diri.

Alisnya bertaut, demikian pula pamannya. "Ruby… jangan makan yang aneh-aneh." Ujar pamannya menasehati, yang spontan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. "Apalagi kondisi kesehatanmu sedang _drop._ "

"A-aku tidak—!"

Sekali lagi ia merasakan rasa gatal di lehernya—tetapi ia segera melawan keinginan untuk batuk itu dengan menelan salivanya.

Ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Ruby berasumsi itu hanyalah obat yang semula ia minum.

.

* * *

.

Ia bersikukuh untuk membawa sabitnya bersama-sama naik ke kapal layar itu.

Beberapa orang menatapnya—tapi ia tidak peduli. Mungkin mereka melihat karena pakaiannya yang tidak anti-dingin, meskipun tujuan akhirnya adalah Nost Gal, tempat sang Ratu Salju berdiam, dan pertikaian antar bajak laut melawan bangsa asli penghuni Nost Gal sedang bergejolak memperebutkan wilayah. Mungkin mereka melihat karena ia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang memiliki hak yang kelewat istimewa dengan senjata besarnya.

Ia duduk seorang diri di kabin kapal, para pekerja berlalu lalang untuk mengoperasikan kapal secara optimal. Sesekali ia terbatuk kecil—cuaca dingin di perairan ini mulai memberikan dampak buruk bagi tubuhnya. Seseorang di sampingnya—atau lebih tepatnya, _sesuatu_ , karena dia tak nampak seperti manusia—memiringkan kepalanya.

Ia tertidur.

Ruby terbatuk—dari mulutnya, beberapa kelopak bunga berhamburan keluar.

Sosok di sampingnya sontak membuka matanya—sebegitu keraskah batuknya? "Ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia bertanya, seekor katak hinggap di atas capingnya. Ia mengambil sebilah bambu yang semula tidak Ruby ketahui keberadaannya. Tangannya memperbaiki posisi capingnya dan mengusir katak itu, ia melanjutkan: "Apakah ada seseorang lain di hidupmu?"

Sosok yang aneh. Ruby menggeleng, tidak menjawab lebih. Ia menelan pukal di lehernya; rasanya tidak nyaman, namun lebih baik daripada harus menanggung tatapan aneh orang. Di sampingnya mulai bersenandung lagu-lagu dari Timur yang asing di telinga Ruby, namun lantunan nada lagu yang satu itu terdengar familiar. Ia mengingat Kagura dan Hayabusa—terakhir bertemu, mereka menyanyikan lagu ini bersama-sama sebelum jarak menelan eksistensi mereka.

"Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang menyenangkan." katanya. Ruby mengangguk. Sekilas, sosok pria tempat ia menaruh hatinya menyeruak dari ingatan. _Enyahlah._ "Rasanya seperti kupu-kupu menari di perutmu; dan taman bunga kembang di dadamu."

Ia tersipu. "Perasaan yang menyenangkan untuk dimiliki." Balasnya. Ia tersedak di antara kata, lalu memuntahkan kelopak bunga dari mulutnya, bercampur dengan saliva. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan berjuta hal dalam benaknya. "Impian tiap gadis untuk jatuh cinta, kan, tuan?"

"Tentu." Balasnya, ragu. "Jangan biarkan perasaanmu larut terlalu lama—atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Kau… tahu itu, kan?"

Napasnya mengepul di antara hawa dingin. "Aku kecil, tidak bodoh. Terima kasih atas nasehatnya."

.

* * *

.

Ia berlari ke gudang suplai terbesar di Nost Gal.

Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari perburuan yang dikepalai oleh seorang bajak laut pendatang yang menginvasi tanah warga kebangsaan asli. Di sampingnya, Karina, seorang _elf_ malam, memainkan pedang bermata pisau ganda miliknya, membiarkan cahaya bulan menyentuh tepi runcingnya.

 _Elf_ malam di sampingnya nampak heran saat Ruby memancing keluar beberapa kelopak bunga dari mulutnya. Ia tidak bertanya. "Kurasa kau berhutang terima kasih padaku, nak." Ia mendengus, rahangnya mengeras mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi; kalau bukan karena anak ini. "Jangan ikut bermain di permainan orang dewasa, pulanglah ke ibumu."

Ruby meraih sabitnya—yang ia sembunyikan di balik kain putih raksasa yang menutupi mobil hasil ekspor dari Eruditio yang mampu menangkis dingin. Ia terbatuk sesekali. "Aku disini untuk membantu temanku mengusir bajak laut itu; aku tidak bisa pulang sampai mereka senang."

Karina menatap sabitnya; besar dan bergelimang berbahaya. "Jangan mengalangiku; bajak laut itu tahu di mana tempat targetku bersembunyi—aku membutuhkan lokasinya." Katanya. Ia berdiri, lalu melempar pedangnya melewati Ruby, kemudian melompat akrobatis dan mengambilnya kembali dari tubuh seseorang yang meronta kesakitan. Karina kemudian berdiam di sekat kayu yang letaknya di langit-langit gudang.

Ruby berbalik, pegangannya pada sabitnya ia perkuat. Langkah kaki semakin jelas terdengar, jantungnya berdebar karena adrenalin. "Bersiap; mereka datang."

Lalu beberapa orang yang tidak begitu hidup datang, jangkar dan pedang di tangan. Yang besar melempar jangkarnya pada Ruby, gadis itu menangkisnya dengan menebas sabitnya. Lalu ia melompat ke arah mereka; dengan matanya yang menatap mati mereka semua yang menciptakan kesedihan. _Aku benci mereka_. Ia mengayunkan sabitnya dan menarik mereka semua ke tempat ia berada.

 _Elf_ malam itu segera melempar senjatanya turun dan menancapnya tepat di kepala seseorang yang kurang beruntung. Suara sol sepatunya beradu dengan besi milik sabit gadis itu; ia melompat ke belakang Ruby, lalu menerjang mereka semua dengan satu kali tebas, dengan efektif melumpuhkan mereka semua.

Sabitnya ia turunkan saat ia terbatuk, lalu kelopak bunga menyentuh tanah. Dadanya terasa panas. Karina mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau… maaf aku meragukan kemampuanmu." Katanya. Ruby tidak mendengar—ia terlalu fokus pada perasaan terbakar di leher dan dadanya. Ia memuntahkan kelopak bunga, dan cairan seperti lendir mengalir dari hidungnya.

Lidahnya terjulur, ia tiarap, lalu memasukkan jari-jarinya ke mulutnya, berusaha memuntahkan perasaan _tidak enak_ itu dari lehernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia bertanya, pada telinga yang tuli.

Ruby merasa perutnya terkocok, lalu ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia menarik napas tajam, melihat konten perutnya; menjijikkan. Karina menautkan alisnya. "Kau… baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang meracunimu saat kau menyelinap ke kapal mereka?"

Ia mampu membalas, menggeleng. Ia kembali terbatuk. Beberapa kelopak bunga, merah seperti mawar, keluar dari mulutnya, yang satunya lebih merah dari yang lain. "Aku hanya kurang enak badan hari ini."

Karina nampak tidak yakin. Ia berjongkok di samping gadis itu, lalu mengambil kelopak bunga itu dari mulutnya. "Kau… _yakin_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" sekali lagi ia bertanya. Matanya terfokus pada kelopak di antara jemarinya. "Ingin bercerita?"

"Tidak."

Ucapnya dengan nada final. Wanita _elf_ itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu membantu Ruby berdiri. Ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus jejak salivanya.

Ia tersedak, saat sepersekian detik pandangannya merabun dan sosok bergelimang cahaya mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Dari mulutnya ia kembali mengeluarkan kelopak bunga, dan mendapati Karina menatapnya dengan kerutan di wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Lehernya serasa dikoyak oleh tenaga yang sangat kuat.

Ia merasakan kelopak bunga terjebak di dalam mulutnya yang tertutup; seperti ludah. Lidahnya menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ada sedikit darah yang bercampur bersamanya. Tangannya terikat, tertahan pada punggungnya, dan mulutnya disumpal bandana. Di bawah kakinya, sebuah papan panjang dan laut lepas. Ruby melirik ke kanan, lalu kiri. Matanya bertemu dengan Karina yang keluar dari sisi jendela kapal, darah mengalir dari mata pisau pedang gandanya.

Ia tersenyum sinis seraya memposisikan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Ruby mengangguk.

Di belakangnya, orang-orang bersorak riuh. Mengumandangkan _lompat lompat lompat_ secara kompak, menyuarakan kebencian mereka pada _tikus penyusup bodoh yang berpikir kalau ia sangat cerdik_. Ia dapat merasakan cairan yang terkumpul di mulutnya meloloskan diri dan mengalir menuju dagunya.

Kapten bajak laut itu—Bane, namanya—mengambil sabitnya, lalu pelan-pelan mendorong punggung Ruby agar lebih maju. Ia melompat sekali—kedua kakinya diikat bersama-sama. Kalau ia salah perhitungan, papan di bawah kakinya bisa patah, dan ia akan menjadi pakan ikan.

Ia tertawa.

Tidak juga berbalik saat mendengar sorakan menjadi jeritan. Langkah kaki elegan, tebasan halus. Pembunuh bayaran yang kemampuannya tak lagi diragukan. Ia dapat mendengar Bane melawan, namun Karina jauh lebih gesit. Dengan tariannya, Bane segera takluk dan belenggu yang memenjarakan Ruby terlepas. ia berbalik, melihat sol sepatu _elf_ itu menginjak wajah _monster_ milik sang kapten bajak laut, dengan kedua pedang gandanya tertancap di antara tubuhnya sebagai peringatan.

Bandana yang menyumpal mulutnya ia lepas, lalu ia meludah ke sembarang arah; darah bercampur saliva membasahi beberapa kelopak merah seperti mawar dari mulutnya. Bane melihatnya; tawa bernada rendah keluar dari mulutnya. "Waktumu tidak banyak."

Karina menyentuh gagang pedangnya, rahangnya mengeras. Entah permainan apa lagi yang ingin ia lakukan untuk mengulur waktu. "Aku memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia ini untukmu."

"Bukan kau," katanya. "Dia."

Ruby membatu. "Kau menyadarinya, kan? Awalnya hanya satu, dua, lama-lama darah dan—"

"Tutup mulutmu atau—"

"Seperti apa rasa _nya_ , lagipula? Kupu-kupu di perutmu? Taman bunga di dadamu—aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan merasa sesak napas. Aah, pikiranmu hanya dipenuhi oleh sosoknya—"

"Diam!"

Karina menginjak dada bajak laut itu dengan kasar, lalu kerahnya ia tarik, mengabaikan pedangnya. "Katakan padaku; kemana Eudora bajingan itu pergi setelah ia bertolak dari Antoinerei." Pertanyaan itu membuat Bane tertawa. "Kontaknya terakhir dengan seorang bajak laut dari Nost Gal; _kau_."

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabmu, _elf_."

"Nyawamu dalam belas kasihku saat ini." tetapi hal itu tidak mendapat jawaban berarti. Karina melempar tubuhnya ke lantai kapal, lalu mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Bane. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun terhenti saat Ruby menutup mulutnya untuk terbatuk, napasnya tersengal-sengal seraya tangannya meraih dadanya untuk meredakan perih.

Melihat itu Bane memiliki keberanian untuk tertawa. "Menyakitkan?" tanyanya, saat Ruby memasukkan jari-jarinya ke mulutnya, merasakan saliva bercampur darah dengan kelopak bunga yang semakin besar. Warnanya jauh lebih gelap mengingat ada darah yang tercampur di sana. Ia lanjut berujar, sinis: "Rasanya seperti _taman bunga di dadamu_ —"

Ia menarik keluar jari-jarinya—salivanya masih menggantung di bibirnya. Karina mendecih. "Berhenti mengalihkan topik dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Kelopak bunga di antara jemarinya ia mainkan. Warnanya merah.

Rasa darah berbekas dalam mulutnya.

Matanya terbelalak; ia mengingat sesuatu—seseorang.

Tawa. "Hei, tidakkah kau khawatir tentang temanmu, _elf_? Waktunya tidak—"

"— _banyak digunakan untuk mengobati rasa nyeri di dada, sakit kepala dan pusing."_

 _Sebuah ranjang minimalis; seorang pria duduk di tepi. Mengulurkan padanya mangkok berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Baunya manis; namun saat menyentuh lidah, Ruby merasakan dirinya ingin segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di atas ranjang pria ini, tidak peduli yang bersakutan akan marah karenanya._

 _Pria itu menatap Ruby, lembut. "Mau tahu apa nama bunga ini bagi warga lokal? Warnanya merah membara, di musim semi, seperti api; mengkristal layaknya permata di musim salju." Tangannya terangkat, meraih pipi Ruby yang merona. "Namanya seperti miilikmu—"_

"—Ruby!"

Ia tersentak.

Lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Karina menatapnya dengan kerutan yang sama persis di wajahnya, tangannya mengguncang bahu Ruby. Tak jauh, di tiang kapal, Bane terikat, kemungkinan tidak akan bisa meloloskan dirinya. Ia membatu.

Tarikan napasnya kasar, kemudian ia terbatuk, semakin keras. Suaranya tak lagi ia temukan.

"Demi Dewa; kau mengidap penyakit kronis?" ia bertanya pada Ruby, yang menggeleng keras. Jari-jarinya ingin ia masukkan lagi ke mulutnya—namun Karina menghentikannya. Di latar, Bane masih tertawa, mengundang perhatian ke arahnya.

" _Jatuh cinta_ adalah penyakit kronis."

 _Jatuh_

 _cinta…?_

Karina mengabaikannya. Ruby meludahkan keluar kelopak bunga yang semakin banyak di dalam rongga mulutnya, tetapi rasa nyeri di dadanya tak berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Wanita _elf_ itu menyentuh pipinya, merasakan detakan nadinya.

Ruby melihat seseorang yang lain di hadapannya.

 _Mengecup bibirnya, seraya menghapus jejak air mata—tetapi ia makin menangis, jauh lebih keras raungannya dibanding yang sebelumnya. Merasakan jari-jari itu membelai rambutnya, sembari menatap langit malam, objek lain selain wajahnya yang tolol, merah dan basah karena menangis. "Jangan pergi."_

 _Tetapi pria itu, besar hatinya tidak bisa ditambatkan pada sesuatu apapun, tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang sama seperti kali pertama mereka berjumpa. Ruby jatuh cinta, lagi. "Begitu semua urusan selesai, aku akan kembali padamu."_

— _Pembohong._

Ia kembali dengan Karina menekan hak sepatunya ke dada Bane, pedangnya ditancapkan ke sisi wajahnya. Ruby meremas dadanya, napasnya terengah. Karina tersenyum pada Bane, berusaha mengintimidasi meskipun perasaan mengganjal itu menolak untuk menghilang dari benaknya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku sudah bilang; _jatuh cinta_."

Karina menekan. "Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Sepertinya aku tidak memuntahkan bunga dan terlihat seperti baru saja menelan mawar berduri."

" _Patah hati_ , kalau begitu."

Mendengar itu, pelan-pelan _elf_ malam berbalik. Ruby berbaring di lantai kapal, kakinya ia lipat ke dadanya. "Kau merasakannya? Sakit, kan? Jauh lebih sakit dibanding patah hatimu."

Ia ingin menyanggah.

Namun ia terbatuk, darah—hanya darah, dan mungkin… ia _ingin_ percaya ini jauh lebih sakit karena ia membutuhkan kambing hitam atas perasaan nyeri di hatinya yang enggan pergi.

.

* * *

.

 _Ia mengingat dirinya tertawa._

(Tak ada tawa yang membuatnya memuntahkan bunga dari mulutnya dengan perasaan mengerikan seperti darah di mulutnya. Hanya tawa biasa; namun rasanya luar biasa.)

 _Seseorang menariknya ke padang rumput. Ruby mengingat dirinya tertawa bukan karena kekonyolan seseorang itu, melainkan karena perasaan bahagia yang memuncah di dadanya ketika jemari mereka bertaut dan Ruby dibawa berputar-putar hingga ia mabuk. Rasanya mual. Namun kebahagiaannya dapat mengalahkan rasa tidak nyaman itu._

 _Ia tertawa. Jemari mereka yang bersentuhan pada ujungnya masing-masing terasa jauh lebih panas dari mentari terik di atas kepala mereka. Orang itu bertanya, saat mereka berbaring: "Kau senang?"_

 _Ruby menjawab, senyum lebar dan mata berkelip: "Bahagia." Tapi dadanya terasa sesak._

Ia melenguh. Dingin.

Karina mengguncang bahunya. Tudungnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya, menangkis tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berlalu. Darah dan kelopak bunga mengisi rongga mulutnya, namun ketidaknyamanan itu dikalahkan oleh perasaan nyeri di dadanya yang menolak untuk minggat.

 _Hanya derita._

Ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah dan bunga-bunga mekar dari mulutnya. _Elf_ malam itu tak melepaskan pegangannya dari Ruby, cengkeramannya erat, membiarkan Ruby merasa kesakitan pada lengannya, membuat Ruby mengingat untuk bernapas. Sesekali napasnya berdecit aneh. "Sebentar lagi. Pasti ada yang memahami kondisimu di rumah, kan?"

Ruby ingin membalas, namun takut akan tersedak oleh darahnya sendiri, membuatkannya memuntahkan lebih banyak kelopak darah.

Tubuhnya gemetar, kedinginan. Karina memberikannya segelas air hangat, namun ia tak berani meminumnya. Ruby hanya memegangi gelas itu di tangannya.

.

* * *

.

Roger tidak ada di rumah saat ia kembali.

Demikian pula napas Ruby.

Namun Karina menekan-nekan dada gadis itu hingga ia terbangun dengan decitan di napasnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu, _elf_ malam itu dengan sigap mencari kunci cadangan yang seharusnya disimpan di suatu tempat di sini.

"…ri—na…?" panggilnya, serak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, Karina berlutut di sampingnya. "Aku… ngin… ke…." _Padang rumput itu_ ; yang terakhir ia lihat berada dalam ingatannya. Permintaannya tidak diindahkan. Ruby memuntahkan darah dan bunga dari mulutnya mulai menguburnya. Karina membantu Ruby untuk berdiri, lalu menyandarkannya pada kursi di teras rumahnya.

Ah.

Seseorang disini—Ruby pernah berbincang dengannya.

Surai sewarna krim, senyum hangat.

Ruby jatuh cinta. Tetapi orang itu tidak memiliki hati untuk mencintai. Ia mengingat perasaan itu, jatuh cinta. Seperti kupu-kupu menari di perutnya, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di hidupnya. Namanya.

 _Siapa?_

Ada ingatan pahit yang ia kubur dalam-dalam, mengancam untuk menyeruak ke permukaan. Banyak hal seharusnya tetap tak diketahui. Ruby mendesah, mendapati dirinya mulai kepayahan bernapas menggunakan hidung. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan untuk membiarkan udara masuk. Tetapi darah dan bunga-bunga turut keluar dari sana.

Sesuatu menusuk lehernya dari dalam.

Ia kehilangan suaranya.

Karina kembali, ia mengangkat Ruby dan berniat membawanya masuk melalui jendela yang ia pecahkan. Namun gadis itu menghentikannya—ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetar, tak kuasa menahan bobot dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah Timur, mengabaikan protes dari Karina.

Jejak darah dan kelopak mawar menyertai langkah Karina seperti karpet merah di hari pernikahan.

Tapi Karina tahu betul ini bukan pernikahan, karena ini jauh nampak seperti pemakaman.

(Atau apakah halusinasi gadis itu memberikannya gambar bahwa ia sedang berjalan menuju pernikahannya?)

.

* * *

.

Tubuhnya terjatuh di padang rumput.

Deru angin masih ganas, menyapu seluruh bunga-bunga yang mau mekar di sana. Hanya hijau sejauh mata memandang, dan satu batang pohon raksasa di ujung, akarnya kokoh mencegahnya jatuh ke jurang. Karina menatapnya iba, namun tidak bergerak untuk menolongnya. Ini keputusannya—Karina sudah cukup membantunya. Ini jalan yang ingin ia ambil.

Seharusnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada _elf_ malam itu.

Suaranya tak ia temukan lagi.

Ia menangis, namun bersikukuh untuk berdiri.

Mulutnya dipenuhi darah yang tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Ia melangkah, lalu merangkak, lalu menyeret tubuhnya sendiri menuju pertengahan padang. Ia menarik napas kasar, terbatuk, mengeluarkan bunga dan darah—warnanya sama-sama merah, seperti tudungnya. Seperti wajahnya, merah karena masygul.

 _Berani_ , kata pria itu. _Tangannya bergerak mengibas tudungnya terbuka._

 _Jelek_. Ia menangis.

Helaan napasnya terdengar tercekat kala ia mengingat, ingatan dari jaman dahulu kala.

 _Alucard._

Nama pria itu.

Ruby pikir, berapa banyak dosa yang ia perbuat dengan lidahnya yang berbohong? Berapa banyak tipuannya yang Ruby telan mentah-mentah? Ia tertawa; menyadari seberapa naif dirinya, menciptakan rasa gatal di lehernya, yang berkembang menjadi batuk, melahirkan kelopak bunga seperti mawar dengan darah menggenangi.

" _Begitu semua urusan selesai, aku akan kembali padamu."_

Mana?

Enyahlah, pembual tak tahu diri. Enyahlah dari hidup ini. Enyahlah dan minggat segera dari hati ini, bawa serta perasaan ini menjauh. Buat hati ini _tumpul_ hingga yang terasa hanyalah detak jantung yang berdebar tak karuan, kalap, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah kepingan yang terlalu tidak penting untuk dipungut kembali.

"…a-ku… ci… ta,"

 _Aku membencimu tahu._

 _Aku mencintaimu,_

Air matanya, asin berbau amis darah. Tangannya terulur, lalu ia silangkan di dadanya—tak ada lagi yang akan masuk dan pergi seenak mereka sendiri ke hati ini.

Matanya terpejam. Ia kembali ke hari itu; _mendengar suara seseorang di radio, menyerukan simpati palsu atas kekalahan pertempuran di sisi Utara—sisi di mana pria itu memihak dalam pertempuran itu._

Deru napasnya melemah. _Seluruh dunia berhenti, lalu terpicu dalam sentakan napas Ruby yang memburu—panik menguasai pikirannya, air matanya tak bisa terkontrol._

Jantungnya berhenti saat oksigen tak lagi ia hirup.

 _Roger memberikan pernapasan buatan untuknya._

Karina menekan dadanya hingga tulangnya retak, namun gadis itu tak kunjung bernapas.

.

* * *

.

Ada taman bunga di atas lembah.

Bunganya berwarna merah membara seperti api di musim semi; warnanya merah mengkristal layaknya permata di musim dingin. Bunganya mekar sepanjang tahun, mampu mengobati sakit kepala, pusing, dan _nyeri di dada._

Di tengah taman bunga itu, ada sebuah pusara yang dibangun atas duka. Seorang gadis yang terjatuh karena cinta beristirahat di sana. Ia mati dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi bunga; hidup, mengisap esensi kehidupannya perlahan-lahan. Paru-parunya dipenuhi bunga; jantungnya tertusuk akar yang menancap di sana. Hingga akhirnya, seluruh organ tubuhnya ditambat akar dan bunga rampai mekar dari tulang dadanya yang retak, menembus kulitnya.

Karina memetik satu bunganya. Ia memainkannya di antara jari-jarinya. "Kau tahu apa nama bunga ini bagi warga lokal?"

Roger menggeleng.

" _Ruby_."

Gadis itu tersenyum, mungkin.

Ia tidak lagi menderita.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** kalimat akhir bisa diinterpretasikan kalau akhirnya ruby ketemu ama alucard lagi, atau karena doi ga kesakitan lagi. dan ada banyak kalimat dwimakna. bagian akhirnya yang selang-seling itu semacem flashback; ruby ngerasain perasaan yang sama sebelum ia mati. rasanya sama, namun penyebabnya beda.

maaf kalo ngga jelas. saya gatel pengen nyampah lagi di sini. ini dari trope populer angstfic; _hanahaki disease_ , buat yang tertarik untuk menulis ff dengan trope sama namun pair berbeda.

sekian! terima kasih telah membaca!

—1:39 PM, 22 Februari 2018, Bogor.


End file.
